


RWBY:Monsters of Remnent

by SmashBrosForLife



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashBrosForLife/pseuds/SmashBrosForLife
Summary: Major AU. Within Remnant, their are three types of people. First are Grimm, the demons of the realm. Second, are Mon-humans, humans with mythical or animal DNA/traits. Lastly, humans, who are in low numbers. Ruby Rose is the adopted daughter of death and goes by the name Crimson Reaper outside of her home and has the dream to become the first human huntress. But when Ozpin offers her a spot at becon, how could she not refuse? Plus, how can see keep her secret of being human?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first work so feel free to give a comment.

Chapter Zero- Trailer

 

The sun was low in the sky and Grimm prowled in the forest. Elven Grimm a lone, human girl cloaked in red. One of the Grimm charged at her, thinking the human as a easy kill. She had short black hair with a black combat dress and skirt with red on the edges. She had black and red boots that went halfway to her knees and a red cloak(1) and she stood around 5 feet 10 inches and looked around 15 to 16 years old. But strangest thing about her is that she wore a mask in the shape of a skull(2).

The Grimm that charged at her was cut down by her scythe that was pulled out of nowhere. The remaining Grimm, consisting of six Beowolves, an Alpha Beowulf, two Ursa Minors and a Ursa Major charged at her. She dodged a swipe from a Usra using her semblance, leaving a trail of rose petals. The Beowolves and Ursas looked around in confusion until the head of the Ursa Major was sliced off by the girl who propelled herself using a bullet in combination with her semblance, giving her extra speed.

The Beowolves charged at her, but she easily dodged their attacks but was hit by a Ursa Minor. She decided to try and end this quickly, so she fired a bullet from her scythe with her speed, decapitating the Ursa. She the shifted the scythe into its gun form, firing bullets at the Beowolves. They were killed very fast from the bullets, seeing that they didn’t try to dodge. The three remaining grimm were finished off quickly, but they did a credible amount of damage to the girl.

Then, a clapping sound could be heard coming from behind a tree. A figure walked out, a male around 6 feet wearing a green scarf and long coat with a cane hanging from his right arm. He had white hair and green eyes with 7 tails coming from behind him. This was the legendary 7 tailed fox, Ozpin, and the director of beacon. “That was some pretty impressive fighting Miss.” He said, trying to sound polite. “I would think so.” said the girl back. “Now tell me, why did you come here?” asked the girl. “Well Miss Crimson Reaper, if I may call you that, I came here for you.” said Ozpin. The now named Crimson Reaper asked in confusion,”Why?” 

“Because, I wanted to invite you to Beacon, and from what I saw, your a perfect candidate. If you do decide to join, I allready have the paperwork sent to you.” Ozpin said, then he turned to walk away, snow crunching under his feet. “Oh, I almost forgot,” said Ozpin, “I need a name.” “Ruby.”, she said, “Ruby Rose. But please, call me Reaper.” As Ozpin walked away, he said, “I do hope to see you.”, then vanished.

She turned and walked home. When she got home, she pulled of her mask, revealing silver eyes. “YES!”, Rudy screamed, startling her older sister. “RUBY! Don’t scream like that.”, said Ruby's sister(3). “Now tell me, how many grimm were their?”, said Ruby's sister. “Ten grimm. Five Beowolves and four Ursa Minors. Also, guess who showed up Elizabeth?”, said Ruby. “Who?” “Ozpin.”, said Ruby.

Elizabeth froze in shock, hearing what her sister said. “Also, he said he emailed me the paperwork.” “That's wonderful!”, said Elizabeth. Then, a red and black portal appeared on the wall. A man that stands around six feet stepped out of the portal, wearing a black torn cloak with its hood down. His face was pale like bone and his eyes were black as the night. This is Death. “Hi dad.”, said Ruby, wearing a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> (1): Her volume 1 outfit.  
> (2): Basically the front of a skull without the lower jaw.  
> (3): Yang and Ruby are still sisters, its just they were separated at birth.  
> Sorry its short, but I tried my best. Leave a kudo if you like!


End file.
